


Matching

by Hpchemgrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pre-Relationship, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpchemgrad/pseuds/Hpchemgrad
Summary: Day 8 of the 12 Days of Jily ChristmasPrompt 15 -  Both turn up to a party in the same ugly jumper.





	Matching

Mary often remarked that Lily, as pretty and striking as she may be, never hesitated to choose comfort over fashion. On nights like tonight, Mary guessed it would be no exception. The Gryffindor Common Room was cozier than usual as they passed through, full of cheerful students wearing an assortment of both muggle and wizard Christmas jumpers. Some jumpers were handmade and adorned with a letter, some had a Christmas image on them, and others were enchanted to move or make noise. With their final class of the term over, Mary and Lily ran up to their dorm to change from their school robes into their own Christmas jumpers. Mary had suggested the emerald jumper she had seen peeking out of Lily’s trunk earlier in the day but Lily had merely shrugged, a clear sign that she was going to ignore the suggestion but didn’t wish to be rude about it. Mary herself had purchased a tight-fitting scarlet jumper on her last trip to Hogsmeade for the occasion. Unsurprisingly, when Mary turned to see how Lily was coming along, Lily was grinning and dressed in a muggle jumper designed for a man at least twice her size. Mary shook her head – comfort over fashion indeed. At least Lily’s hair was styled beautifully, soft waves of auburn hair. Lily reached out and grabbed Mary’s hand to drag her down to the party.

Nearby, on the boys side of the Gryffindor Tower, the group of sixth year boys were getting their own jumpers on and confirming they had the supplies necessary to spike the punch. They had carefully selected jumpers this year so they were coordinated in a way only they would understand. In one corner, in charge of the distraction in operation-spike-the-punch, a portly Peter wore a jumper decorated with a wedge of cheese wearing a Santa hat. Next was a vexed-looking Remus wearing a jumper with a large letter “M,” he hoped confusion from his sweater could help him keep the younger students from consuming the punch. Sirius wore a jumper with a dog enchanted to bark a common Christmas tune and was also tasked with the distraction. Last, James, armed with the firewhiskey, donned a muggle jumper that he had been so excited to find, a stag with a red nose. All 4, including Remus despite his vexed expression, were giddy to show off their jumpers, to give clues to their largest secret that no one knew existed. Something that would add to the mystique of The Marauder’s. Plans were in motion as they exited their dorm and headed to the festive Common Room.

Mary and Lily had just poured themselves punch when an arm appeared around Lily’s shoulders. While Mary was surprised, Lily was at ease, seemingly expecting this type of behavior from the unfairly attractive member of their year. Mary still didn’t understand how their “arrangement,” as Lily called it, had begun, but just before Halloween Lily and Sirius Black suddenly became friendly. In a couple short months, her friend, who had made serious attempts to invent a corporeal personal bubble to avoid all physical contact with other people, was comfortable enough with Sirius Black, of all people, that he could casually sling an arm around her shoulder without second glance. While Lily insisted their arrangement was strictly platonic, Mary couldn’t help but be suspicious – after 6 years of friendship, she had never seen her friend so comfortable with another person.

The Marauders entered the room and commenced the operation. Peter and Sirius would distract the prefects and otherwise swotty students while Remus and James made their way to the punch where they would discreetly add some of Ogden’s Finest. On his way to the punch bowl, James was unsurprised to find that Lily Evans was the prefect Sirius had chosen to distract. While Sirius had described his friendship with her as merely “an arrangement” that was “strictly platonic, honestly Prongs what sort of mate do you take me for,” James couldn’t help but wonder if it was more as he looked at them from behind, Sirius’ arm draped around her shoulders. He knew Sirius better than anyone, they were brothers in all but blood, and since Sirius materialized in his front door with naught but a wand and countless bruises, they lived together year-round; so, James knew just how averse Sirius was to physical contact – with everyone outside The Marauders and, now apparently, Evans. James also, as an observer of the human condition, knew that Evans was far from the touchy-feely type. She had dumped Stebbins in fourth year for attempting to hold her waist as they walked through the halls together and James distinctly remembered overhearing her talk to Flitwick about some spell to keep people at a distance. It truly wasn’t his fault that he noticed these types of things about her, she was just popular is all. He forced himself to look away and keep with the plan.

Sirius whispered something in Lily’s ear, causing her to nod and giggle, as he turned to walk away. Mary raised her eyebrows but before she could enquire, Sirius turned back around and announced, “And Red, get Macdonald here to get a refill too!” Sirius’ eyes drifted to Lily’s jumper and a dangerous smirk crossed his face as he barked out laughter. With no explanation for his sudden outburst, he strolled away, leaving behind two confused girls. Mary eloquently asked what the exchange had been about using a single word, “So…” Lily turned to her and grinned, “The boys have spiked the punch!” Mary snorted and raised a single eyebrow, “Mighty good prefect you are.” Lily merely winked and downed the remaining un-spiked punch, and motioned towards the drinks table where two of the least innocent boys she knew were looking remarkably innocent.

“What have we here Mr. Potter?” James jumped and turned around. It had been a spot-on impression of McGonagall far too close to his ear for comfort. He willed himself not to say something utterly ridiculous as his classmate smirked at him and found his eyes drifting down to look at her jumper. James realized he had been staring and prayed that she must know her jumper was far too baggy for his stare to be taken inappropriately, his eyes jumped back up to her face. Instead of meeting her eye, he discovered that she was also staring at his torso – his torso that was covered by a jumper identical to hers. Her eyes suddenly met his and she burst out, “I… How did-” but was interrupted by Sirius who placed an arm around each of their shoulders, laughing uncontrollably.

Mary found herself reconsidering any romantic feelings her friend had for Sirius as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Apparently, Lily was also quite comfortable with James as she snuck up to him and placed her lips dangerously close to his ear, causing him to jump and spin around. Watching them splutter and blush as they realized they were wearing the exact same Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer jumper, which was likely identical even in size, was possibly the most adorable and ridiculous thing she had ever seen. They would definitely be discussing this later.

By the end of the night, and several questions of “How adorable! Are you together now?” later, James remained thankful for the tradition of a Gryffindor party the night before everyone leaves for Christmas. Evans didn’t seem to mind the questions, or her proximity to him for that matter, as much as he expected her to. Also, as a bonus, he had his picture taken with Evans, for photographic evidence that they matched, nothing more of course. Despite the twinge of jealousy he felt every time she and Sirius were clearly so comfortable with each other, he definitely appreciated the advantage that, if she was friends with Sirius, he got to spend time with her as well.


End file.
